hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonolenov Ndongo
|kana = ボノレノフ |rōmaji = Bonorenofu |name = Bonolenov |also known as = BonoHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Chō (2011) |gender = Male |status = Alive |eyes = Brown |hair = Bald |affiliation = Gyudondond Tribe |occupation = Phantom Troupe member #10Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 377 |type = ConjurationHunter × Hunter: Battle Collection |abilities = Battle Cantabile: - The Prologue - Jupiter - Metamorphosen |image gallery = yes}} Bonolenov (ボノレノフ, Bonorenofu) is a member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 His physical strength ranks eighth in the group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 He is Troupe member #10. Appearance Bonolenov is covered from head-to-toe in reddish-brown bandages (white in 2011 anime). In the manga and 1999 anime he wears black boxing gloves, brown shorts, and black knee-high boots. He also wears a some sort of purple loincloth over his shorts as well. In the 2011 anime, his gloves, shorts and boots are red, and he lacks this loincloth. The bandages and gloves cover the countless holes in his body, including a large hole on his abdomen and a hole on each of his fingers. Bonolenov's spider tattoo has yet to be revealed. Personality Very little is known about his personality and reasons for joining the Troupe. However, during his brief fight against a Chimera Ant, Bonolenov presents himself as a graceful warrior. He speaks in a formal and regal manner, and displays pride regarding his tribe. Unlike the other Troupe members, Bonolenov doesn't revel in fighting and killing, only doing so when provoked. When he is, he calmly displays both power and confidence.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Bonolenov has good relationships with his fellow members, as seen when he competes with Phinks on who should fight Zazan next. He is also nicknamed "Bono" in the Troupe, showcasing a familial bond between them. Background Bonolenov was a member of the Gyudondond, a small tribe that was chased out of their lands by the modern development. It is unknown when he left his tribe and how he came to join the Phantom Troupe, as well as his reasons for joining it. Plot Yorknew City arc On August 30th, Bonolenov and the other Phantom Troupe members meet at an undisclosed area in Yorknew City. The leader Chrollo Lucilfer announces to the Troupe that everything being auction within Underground Auction is their target.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Bonolenov stays behind at the hideout with, Hisoka, Phinks, Pakunoda,Kortopi, and Chrollo, while the rest of the group goes to the Underground Auction to steal the items only to find out they've been stolen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 On September 3rd Pakunoda, Phinks, Nobunaga, and Machi return to the hideout with Gon and Killua as hostages. Bonolenov was present sitting atop a pile of debrisHunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 and overhears Pakunoda answer Franklin's question. Later in the evening Shalnark passes out copies of information and pictures of the Nostrade Family and their Bodyguards to Bonolenov and the rest of the troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 That night the Phantom Troupe (with the exception of Hisoka and Nobunaga) partook in a bloody massacre ordered by Chrollo,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 where 200 heavily armed mafioso stationed around the Cemetery Building.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 The Troupe return to their hideout after they manage to steal all of the items in the Underground Auction and celebrate their success.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 On September 4th witnesses Nobunaga confront Chrollo on whether they should leave or not, which leads to Nobunaga having his fortune told by Chrollo's new stolen Hatsu.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 After Shizuku has her fortune told, Chrollo has everyone's fortune done aside from Phinks and Feitan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 After Pakunoda reads Hisoka's fortune she calls everyone, to read it as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 Because of Hisoka's false prediction Chrollo decides to stay in York New City, and splits the Troupe into 3 groups; Bonolenov's group consisting of Franklin and Hisoka stay in the hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 Chrollo then explains to everyone that Shalnark and him searched the Hunter Association website the day before to get information on Neon Nostrade.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 With Chrollo acting as a hostage by Kurapika, Phinks contacts Franklin, Bonolenov, and Hisoka about the situation and the restrictions given by Kurapika. Franklin and Bonolenov think Kurapika's smart and tough.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Later an intruder invades the hideout so Bonolenov, Franklin, and Hisoka check it out. As Hisoka checks the room where the supposed intruder is Bonolenov and Franklin spot a child who then flees. Bonolenov wonders if the child is one of the intruders and should they follow him, but Franklin thinks it's a trap and it's best they stay in the hideout. Hisoka then reappears in front of the two, only to have different color eyes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116 After the entire return to the base and Pakunoda returns demanding to take their own hostages Gon and Killua out of the base. Bonolenov is seen as Phinks tries to interrogate Pakunoda where the Chain Guy isHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 and is caught by surprise, when Gon and Killua release themselves from their chains.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 After the hostage exchange was complete and Pakunoda returns to the hideout, the Troupe, witness Pakunoda sacrifice her life.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Greed Island arc On September 10th, Bonolenov talks with Machi as Shalnark, Kortopi, and Shizuku decide to play Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 Bonolenov is seen again amongst the other Troupe members when they finally found an Exorcist they hope to recruit to remove the Chain Jail around Chrollo's heart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Chimera Ant arc During the Chimera Ant arc Bonolenov, Feitan, Shalnark, Phinks, Kalluto, and Shizuku all return to Meteor City. As they walk to the city they discuss how the Chimera Ant Invasion and how they have invaded Meteor City. The Troupe are met by some locals and brought up to date about the situation, with the Self-proclaimed Queen making a nest within the town, wreaking havoc amongst the people, and how the council is currently dealing with it. Seeing is to how no immediate progress was being made the Troupe take it upon themselves to exterminate the Chimera Ant problem.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 The Troupe enter the nest; they decide to go their separate ways and wager whom ever kills the Queen will become the new temp leader of the group. Bonolenov is confronted by a Spiky Chimera Ant who tries to kill him with a hug. He dodges and unravels his bandages revealing holes all around his body. Bonolenov then dances around, while music played from the holes in his body.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 As the music plays Bonolenov activates his Battle Cantabile: The Prologue Hatsu and uses his spear to stab the Chimera Ant in the chest. As the Spiky Ant faints Bonolenov's Hatsu disperses and he re-wraps his bandages around his body. He then boasts about his heritage and claims he won't be hindered by the Ant. The Spiky Ant however manages to recoil from the attack and insults Bonolenov's tribe and soul. Although Bonolenov tries to feint his fury; he proceeds to take off his boxing gloves and proclaims that the Spiky Ant's insults have no effect on him. It's later revealed that Kalluto made a chain of paper dolls representing each of the Troupe members, in order to eavesdrop on all of them to figure out which of them made it to the Queen. Afterwards as Phinks decides which path he should take, the fight between Bonolenov and the Spiky Chimera Ant continues.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 Overtime the Spiky Chimera ant struggles against Bonolenov not being able to land a single blow against him, as Bonolenov continues to dance and taunts the spiky ant. In an agitated move the spiky ant lunges himself at Bonolenov, who dodges, but instead of continuing his attack; he taunts him while fleeing the scene. Bonolenov comments that the spiky ant is quick to escape, but not as fast as the speed of sound and then activates his Battle Cantabile: The Prologue Hatsu, crushing the spiky ant to death. Standing on top of the Spiky Ant's corpse, Bonolenov comments how appropriate it was being squashed to death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 As the fight between Feitan and Zazan goes on Bonolenov with Phinks, Shalnark, and Kalluto all spectate the fight and are all perplexed when Shizuku arrives nearly stripped of all of her clothes. Soon after Zazan transforms, and Shizuku inquires who's next after Feitan, Bonolenov and Phinks argue who came next, to which Shalnark says they should settle it by a coin flip.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 The coin lands on heads, making Bonolenov go next if Feitan dies against Zazan, much to Phinks dismay. The troupe then continue to spectate Feitan and Zazan fight until Zazan breaks Feitan's left arm. Phinks then jokingly asks Feitan if he wants to switch places with Bonolenov, but after realizing he's pissed suggests that everyone run. Fleeing Bonolenov claims when Feitan looses his cool, he goes all out. After Feitan kills Zazan with his ability, the Troupe locate the transformed residents who approach them and request that they all be killed. Phinks however refuses unless they attack them. Succession Contest arc Bonolenov boards the Black Whale and begins searching for Hisoka in Tier 5. On the fourth day of voyage, the Phantom Troupe gathers, commenting on their unsuccessful hunt. When the Cha-R Family claims their table for themselves, the Troupe leaves without a fight. Chrollo states they will meet next when one of them has taken Hisoka's head, then they split up. Due to their disadvantage against Bungee Gum, Bonolenov and Shizuku offer to team up with the leader, who accepts on the condition that he will be the one to kill the magician. They both plan to disguise themselves, Bonolenov through Cantabile: Metamorphosen; however, since he does not have a mind for strategy, he asks Chrollo to tell him what to transform into. When the latter reveals he is no longer able to use Lovely Ghostwriter, Shizuku comments that his book is like a Death Note, which prompts Bonolenov to chide her. Abilities & Powers Bonolenov fights gracefully, and playfully dancing to play music with the holes through his body and dodge enemy attacks. His proficiency in martial artistry is unclear, as he has yet to hit an opponent physically. However, since the Bap are known as "dancing warriors", he must have some combat skills. It is unknown whether his box gauntlets are meant as a weapon or they simply cover the holes on his hands. In the fight against a Spiky Chimera Ant he waited for his opponent to grow tired before finishing him, though this might have been just a product of his anger and not a strategy. When the Phantom Troupe killed the humans mutated by Zazan, Bonolenov assumes a boxing stance, indicating he might favor that style of combat if against multiple and/or weaker enemies or if he does not want to reveal his abilities. Enhanced Strength: Bonolenov ranked eighth in arm-wrestling, one place before an Enhancer, despite a Conjurer having weak attitude towards Enhancing skills. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Bonolenov is quite fast, as he was able to avoid a sudden attack from a Chimera Ant officer and all the subsequent offensive attempts of the creature without the need to block them, also stripping of his bandages in mere moments. When equipped with the conjured lance, he stabbed the said Chimera before he had the chance of moving. Enhanced Agility: Bonolenov is very agile and acrobatic. Enhanced Stamina: He waited for a Chimera Ant, stronger than an average human, to deplete all of his stamina, whilst he didn't look tired in the least. Furthermore, he employed two powerful Nen attacks, with one of them creating a massive boulder, and still he didn't run out of breath. Weapon Specialist: Bonolenov chose to conjure a lance in a the fight against the Chimera Ant officer, meaning that he is at least decent at its use. With this weapon he managed to hit his opponent, though inflicting him no damage. Skilled Performer: He is an accomplished dancer (and player, due to his peculiar body), having inherited this skill from his tribe and combining it with his Nen attacks. Nen As a member of the Gyudondond tribe, whose warriors "change melody in battle power", and of the Phantom Troupe, Bonolenov is an extremely skilled Nen user. His attack's power is fueled by the pride he has in his legacy as a Bap, and the fact that he probably needs to perform a certain quantity of steps or an accurate dance to execute them might mean that they are strengthened by a condition. It looks like the larger the number of holes he uncovers, the stronger is the ensuing technique. Quotes * (To the Gun-toting Ant) "Crushed to death. An appropriate death for a bug." Trivia * In the official databook, his name is "Vonnornoth". * Bonolenov's Hatsu abilities are named after musical pieces or parts. * In Episode 96 of the 2011 series, "Battle Cantabile: Jupiter" is shown for the first time. The background music during this and other parts of the episode is an arrangement on "Jupiter" from "The Planets", composed by Gustav Holst. * Bonolenov never spoke in the 1999 anime. * It is unconfirmed if he took part in the massacre of the Kurta Clan, given that he is nowhere to be seen in the poster of Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Troupe members. The same goes for Kortopi, Shizuku and the #8 member that Silva Zoldyck killed. ** The poster shows only the members of the Troupe at that time. That explains the absence of the three. * Bonolenov is the only current member of the Phantom Troupe that does not appear in the fourth opening of the 2011 series, even though he did make a short appearance in the Greed Island arc. * Coincidence or not, Bonolenov has similarities to Uakti's legend. Both have holes in the body that produce sound and are associated with tribes. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Bonolenov fr:Bonorenof pt:Bonorenoff ru:Боноленов zh:剝落裂夫 Category:Male characters Category:Conjurers Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Greed Island Players Category:Antagonists Category:Wanted Criminals